1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hybrid engines combining electric motors and generators with combustion engines, in general, and to a hybrid engine in which the electric motor and a set of sequencing generators are combined with a rotary internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known and understood, automotive manufacturers are either producing or developing automobiles with reciprocating piston engines which combine electrical power with internal combustion engines. In these hybrid designs, the generator constantly charges the vehicles batteries, while increasing revolutions during moments of deceleration which increases the charges to the batteries.
As will become clear from the following description, the present invention provides a hybrid engine which combines an electric motor and a set of generators with a rotary internal combustion engine. As will be seen more specifically, the hybrid engine utilizes a rotary internal combustion engine which incorporates features of my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,347, 4,307,695, and 6,698,395, but with improved efficiency.
As is known, the main benefits to be derived from rotary internal combustion engines relative to reciprocating piston engines are that they are comprised of fewer operating parts, can be run on a number of different fuels, and are more compact and more efficient.
My U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,347 describes a rotary internal combustion engine housing and a concentrically arranged chamber within the housing in receiving an eccentrically disposed cylindrical rotor; the rotor cooperates with the chamber to define a crescent-shaped chamber which is sequentially divided into intake, compression, combustion, and exhaust chambers by means of vanes which are pivotally mounted on the annular surface of the rotor and which engage the inner surface of the housing in defining the chamber. The resulting configuration provides efficiency of operation, effective sealing between the rotor and the housing, effective minimalization of heat build up due to frictional contact, and a great rigidity and strength.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,695 provides enhanced operation by having a blower and/or supercharger that are driven by the rotary engine. The design includes a rotor, a plurality of piston vanes angularly mounted in the rotor, an actuator cage mounted for eccentric rotation relative to the axis of rotation of the rotor, a blower, a transverse actuator pin connecting each piston vane to the actuator, and a plurality of fixed pins connecting the rotor to the actuator. With the fixed pins mounted on the actuator disks so as to pass through clearance holes in the fan disks which mate with bearings mounted in the actuator disks, rotation of the rotor causes rotation of the actuator pins, fan disks and of the actuator cage as well.